1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray-curable-type inkjet ink composition for 3D printing, a three-dimensional modeling method, and an actinic ray-curable-type inkjet ink set for 3D printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical stereoscopic modeling method is a method of forming a stereoscopically modeled object having a desired shape by selectively conducting the supply of necessary energy to a photocurable composition.
As a representative example of the stereoscopic modeling method, the liquid surface of a photocurable composition contained in a container is selectively irradiated with light, for example, ultraviolet laser light, so as to obtain a cured layer having a desired pattern, and thus a cured layer is obtained. Next, the photocurable composition is supplied in a layer form on the cured layer, and then the photocurable composition is selectively irradiated with light in the same manner as described above so as to form a cured layer that is continued from the above-mentioned cured layer. The stereoscopic modeling method is a method of repeating this lamination operation, and thereby obtaining a finally desired stereoscopic three-dimensional modeled object. This stereoscopic modeling method is attracting public attention since an intended modeled object is obtained easily in a short period of time even in a case in which the shape of the modeled object to be produced is complicated.
Furthermore, in recent years, stereolithography methods based on an inkjet system have been proposed, and it has been enabled to perform stereolithography by curing a liquid photocurable resin discharged through an inkjet nozzle, and laminating the photocurable resin. Thus, there is an advantage that installation of a large-sized resin liquid tank or a dark room as in conventional cases is unnecessary. While stereolithography machines are compact and can be miniaturized, stereolithography methods are attracting attention as three-dimensional computer aided design (3D CAD), by which a stereoscopic model can be freely produced by using a CAD system.
Stereolithography methods of the related art include those methods described in JP2012-111226A and U.S. Pat. No. 7,851,122B.